This invention relates to a kaleidoscope and an image material assembly for the kaleidoscope.
A conventional kaleidoscope is composed of a kaleidoscope body having two or more mirrors and an image material assembly attached fixedly to an end portion of the kaleidoscope body. In the conventional kaleidoscope natural light enters into the kaleidoscope body from outside of the image material assembly.
Since the image material assembly of the conventional kaleidoscope is attached fixedly in the kaleidoscope body, it is hard to exchange to the image material assembly, and enjoyment is reduced because the user cannot easily change the image material assembly.
Moreover, the user cannot enjoy original beauty of the image of the kaleidoscope in a room because the inner space becomes too dark in order to see the image material assembly by natural light. Moreover, since it is necessary to twist the body towards light, it is difficult to enjoy oneself for a long time.